


Trau niemals einem Artefakt

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Technology, Anal Sex, Bottom Daniel Jackson, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Season/Series 08, Sex, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel lernt etwas über ein Goa'uld-Artefakt, das er lieber nicht gelernt hätte. Jedenfalls nicht so ... persönlich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trau niemals einem Artefakt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Trust an Artefact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493120) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Danke für das Beta der englischen Version an KJ!!

Manchmal war Jack wirklich ein unglaublich gefühlloser … Klotz, dachte Daniel. Für dieses Wochenende war keine Mission vorgesehen und morgen war Valentinstag – und was hatte sein unmöglicher Freund ihm gerade eröffnet? Dass er sich morgen mit einigen ehemaligen Highschool Freunden treffen würde. 

Also nichts mit einem Dinner bei romantischem Kerzenschein und Pizza in Herzform. Ja, Daniel wusste, dass das nicht sehr Dr.-Jackson-like – kampferprobter Wissenschaftler in einer der geheimsten und gefährlichsten Einrichtungen der Welt – war, solch eine Vorliebe für einen Tag zu haben, den die meisten Leute jenseits der dreißig nur kitschig fanden. Aber es war dank einer albernen Valentinstagskarte gewesen, dass er und Jack vor drei Jahren die alles entscheidende Aussprache über sexuelle Vorlieben gehabt hatten.  
Zwei Wochen später waren sie zum ersten Mal zusammen im Bett gewesen und seitdem hatte dieser Tag einen ganz besonderen Platz in Daniels Herzen. 

Jack konnte ja nur froh sein, dass sie gerade in der Cafeteria gewesen waren als er ihm seine Pläne mitgeteilt hatte. Daniel hatte ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zuwerfen können – mehr nicht.  
Und als er später versucht hatte Jack in seinem Büro zur Rede zu stellen, hatte ihn Walter informiert, dass der General bereits das SGC verlassen habe.  
Für eine Sekunde hatte Daniel ihn verdächtigt einfach geflüchtet zu sein – obwohl ‚sein’ General es sicher als strategischen Rückzug bezeichnet hätte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Jack sich vor einiger Zeit tatsächlich mal darüber beschwert hatte, dass ein ziemlich langweiliges Treffen mit hochrangigen Vertretern der Peterson Airbase anstand. 

Okay, für diesen Abend war Jack also entschuldigt und morgen würden sie es dann eben auf Jacks Weise spielen. Wenn Jack am Valentinstag nicht zur Verfügung stand, würde er es auch nicht tun. Er würde sich in seinem Apartment verschanzen und lesen. Übersetzungen anfertigen, ein paar Dokumentationen und die Protokolle für das erste Treffen mit den Ma’arani vorbereiten – und niemals ans Telefon gehen, selbst wenn die Nummer verraten würde, dass Jack am anderen Ende war. Ja, das war ein guter Plan und das würde Jack lehren, auf wichtige Feiertage demnächst Rücksicht zu nehmen. 

Wahllos warf Daniel ein paar Akten, angefangene Übersetzungen und Bücher in einen Karton. Dann sah er die Artefakte auf seinem Schreibtisch. Natürlich war es wegen der möglichen Gefahren nicht erlaubt sie aus dem SGC zu entfernen, aber sie standen schon seit Wochen auf seinem Schreibtisch ohne irgendeinen Nebeneffekt zu haben und Daniel fühlte sich in einer aufmüpfigen Stimmung. Deshalb grapschte er die drei nächstbesten Artefakte, wickelte sie dick in Papierservietten und polsterte sie mit einem seiner Pullover ab, ehe er sie auch behutsam in den Karton legte und mit ihnen das SGC verließ.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Jack verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Bier, als ein gewisser Major Fisherman von der Peterson Airbase darüber Witzchen machte, dass am nächsten Tag Valentinstag war.  
Oh, Shit! Jack wusste, dass er bis zum Hals in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Daniel würde es gar nicht passen, dass er ausgerechnet für morgen andere Pläne hatte. 

Als sie dieses Treffen vor Monaten abgesprochen hatten, hatte niemand von ihnen an den Valentinstag gedacht. Für Jack hatte dieser Tag keine spezielle Bedeutung, er brauchte keinen besonderen Tag, um an Daniel zu denken. Das tat er sowieso fast immer. Vor allem jetzt, da er kaum mehr mit „seinem“ Team auf Missionen ging. Natürlich traute er Teal’c, Carter und Daniel zu alles richtig zu machen – aber das Universum war unberechenbar. Es gab viel zu oft schreckliche Minuten oder Stunden, wenn das Team sich verspätet hatte und er nichts anderes machen konnte, als zu warten. In seinem Büro auf und ab zu laufen und Walter mit Anfragen zu nerven. 

Valentinstag – plötzlich verstand er, warum Daniel beim Mittagessen so angepisst gewesen war und ihm einen Blick zugeworfen hatte, der den stolzesten Systemlord in die Knie gezwungen hätte. Jack seufzte tief auf. Er musste irgendeinen Weg aus diesem Dilemma finden – und da er Daniel kannte – würde das nicht einfach sein. 

Deshalb war er auch sehr überrascht, als plötzlich sein Handy vibrierte und er auf dem Display sah, dass der Anrufer Daniel war. Er entschuldigte sich und begab sich auf die leere Terrasse, um ungestört sprechen zu können. 

„Jack?“  
„Hi, Daniel.“ Hoffentlich wollte ihm Daniel jetzt keine Szene übers Telefon machen.  
„Bist du noch bei deinem Treffen?“ Jack hörte, dass Daniel schwer atmete und seine Stimme angestrengt klang.  
„Ja. Warum?“  
„Du … musst hierher kommen. Sofort.“  
„Warum? Alles in Ordnung?“ Jack fühlte wie sich ein Klumpen in seinem Magen zu formen begann.  
„Mir geht’s gut, keine Sorge. Ich werde alles erklären, wenn du hier bist.“  
„Aber …“ 

Daniel unterbrach ihn. „Nein. Komm erst mal.“ Und nach einer Sekunde fügte er noch flehentlich hinzu: „Bitte.“  
„Okay.“ Jack konnte die Verzweiflung in Daniels Stimme nicht ignorieren. Wenn das nur ein Trick war, um ihn nach Hause zu bekommen, oder eine Retourkutsche für morgen Abend, dann würde er sich später darum kümmern. Jetzt war es erst einmal wichtig herauszufinden, was seinen Freund bekümmerte. 

Er entschuldigte sich bei den Air Force Leuten, aber das war gar kein Problem. Sie alle waren mehr als gewöhnt daran, dass plötzlich die Pflicht dazwischen kam. Er stieg in sein Auto und fuhr so schnell der Straßenverkehr es erlaubte zu Daniels Apartment.

\--------------------------------------------------

„Daniel?“ In Daniels Wohnzimmer war alles dunkel als er ankam, aber dann sah er einen schmalen Lichtstreifen unter der Schlafzimmertür hervor scheinen. Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er den Raum und blieb völlig überrascht auf der Schwelle stehen. 

Daniel lag auf dem Bett. Nackt. Und sehr erregt. Man konnte das harte Glied nicht übersehen, das fast senkrecht vom Körper abstand und versuchte eine Art … Geflecht, das um es herumgewickelt war, zu sprengen. 

„Was zum Teufel …? Warum hast du mich angerufen?“, fragte Jack und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nicht, dass ich den Anblick nicht zu schätzen weiß“, fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.  
„Gott sei Dank bist du hier“, sagte Daniel. Sein Gesicht war rot und erhitzt und sein Blick war verzweifelt. „Zieh dich aus und komm ins Bett“, befahl er. 

„Ähm … ich weiß deinen Enthusiasmus wirklich zu schätzen. Aber ist das nicht selbst für dich ein bisschen extrem, mich mitten in einem Treffen anzurufen … damit wir Sex haben können?“ Jack war hin und her gerissen. Natürlich sah Daniel wie die personifizierte Sünde aus und die Versuchung, ihm einfach nachzugeben, war groß. Aber zur selben Zeit, gab es da die kleine, warnende Stimme in Jacks Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass hier irgendetwas nicht ganz stimmte. Nichtsdestotrotz begann er sich auszuziehen, denn vielleicht war Daniels Erklärung ja ganz logisch und dann wäre es unlogisch, unnötig Zeit verplempert zu haben. 

„Ich .. ich … es wird dir nicht gefallen“, erwiderte Daniel und schaute ihn von dort, wo er lag, mit großen Augen an.  
„Du versuchst mich gerade abzulenken“, beklagte sich Jack. „Spuck’s aus. Was ist los?“ Er war jetzt ebenfalls nackt und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Als ob seine Finger einen eigenen Willen hätten, begannen sie über Daniels Oberschenkel zu streicheln. 

Daniel atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte sich sichtbar zu konzentrieren. „Ich habe diese Artefakte mit nach Hause genommen … Ich weiß, ich weiß, es ist nicht erlaubt“, stoppte er Jacks Protest mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung. „Aber ich kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. Ich bin früh zu Bett gegangen, habe ein wenig gelesen und versucht herauszufinden, wozu die verschiedenen Artefakte wohl gedient haben mögen. Dann habe ich die letzte kleine Schachtel geöffnet und dies hier gefunden.“ Er zeigte auf das dicke, schwarze Lederband, das gekreuzt über seinen Schwanz geknüpft war und seine Hoden auseinander hielt. 

Jack musste sich eingestehen, dass es absolut heiß aussah – aber auch so, als könnte es einen Mann lange am Rande des Orgasmus halten, ohne ihn rüberfallen zu lassen. Sehr interessant.  
„Wie ist das Ding denn an deinen Schwanz gekommen. Hat es dich … angesprungen?“ Jack wusste, dass er das hier nicht ins Lächerliche ziehen sollte. Aber Daniel war offensichtlich weder verletzt noch in Gefahr, so dass er auch die ziemlich peinliche und witzige Seite des Ganzen sehen konnte.  
Daniel seufzte leise auf. „Bitte fass mich an, Jack, dann erkläre ich dir den Rest.“ Daniel wand sich auf dem Bett hin und her und versuchte Jack dazu zu bringen, seine Erektion in die Hand zu nehmen. 

„Da ist aber jemand ganz schön aufgekratzt, was?“, neckte ihn Jack, wickelte aber gehorsam seine Finger um Daniels verschnürtes Glied. Und dann fühlte er es – ein Kribbeln, ein sehr angenehmes Vibrieren, das durch seine Finger lief, seinen Arm hinauf ging und dann direkt in seinem Penis zu münden schien.  
„Boah!“ Er riss seine Hand weg und schüttelte sie aus. 

„Nein, nein, nein“, bat Daniel. „Hör nicht auf.“  
„Erst bekomme ich mal eine Erklärung.“ Jack mochte den fiebrigen Ausdruck in Daniels Gesicht gar nicht. Das war mehr, als nur sexuelle Erregung. 

„Es heißt ‚Aphrodites Geschenk’, und es sieht ganz harmlos aus, wie ein simples Lederband, aber es ist ein sehr, sehr wirksames Aphrodisiakum.“ Daniel kämpfte hart darum einen zusammenhängenden Bericht zu erstatten, selbst als seine Beine auseinander fielen und er begann, sanft seine Hoden zu massieren.  
Jack schluckte sichtbar aber forderte ihn auf fortzufahren. „Und weiter?“ 

„Ich dachte … ja, du brauchst mir nicht zu erzählen, wie dusselig das war, aber ich dachte, ich würde es mal ausprobieren. Ich ließ das Band über die Haut auf meinem Arm gleiten, dann meine Brust und meine … Brustwarzen. Das Gefühl war so phantastisch, dass … dass …“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf Jack einen schuldbewussten Blick zu.  
„Dann hast du es an deinem Schwanz ausprobiert.“ Jack starrte auf das schwarze Band. Es sah ziemlich unschuldig aus. Wirklich wie ein Band.  
„Ja.“  
„Und?“ 

„Zu Beginn war es klasse … aber dann … ist es irgendwie … zugeschnappt und ich habe es nicht mehr ab bekommen, nicht mehr öffnen können. Erst dann habe ich den Rest, der auch noch auf dem Kästchen stand, übersetzt.“ Daniel rutschte unruhig hin und her, streckte seinen Rücken durch und stöhnte. „Es ist eine Goa’uld Vorrichtung zur Steigerung der Lust. Sie legen es ihren widerspenstigen Sklaven an – und nach einer Weile hat man nur noch einen Gedanken im Kopf – man will Sex haben.“ 

„In Ordnung. Wir haben also Sex und das war’s?“ fragte Jack. Das hörte sich jetzt nicht gerade schrecklich an.  
„Mehr oder weniger. Du musst mich … nehmen.“  
„Kein Problem.“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern, zog die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens auf und nahm die Tube mit dem Massageöl heraus.  
„Ich muss … mich unterwerfen“, flüsterte Daniel. „Und du musst mich dazu bringen. Erinnerst du dich an den Teil mit den widerspenstigen Sklaven?“  
Jack verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Und was heißt das ganz genau?“  
„Halt mich fest, kämpfe gegen mich und bring mich dazu, mich zu ergeben.“ 

„Heiliger Himmel!“ Diese Worte entflammten Jacks Libido. Er wusste, dass sein freiheitsliebender Archäologe selbst im Bett Probleme hatte, Anweisungen zu folgen und sich wirklich gehen zu lassen. Für gewöhnlich war ihr Liebesleben sehr spielerisch, mit viel Gelächter und sie waren ständig dabei, Grenzen neu zu verhandeln. Daniel war sehr darauf bedacht, regelmäßig und gleichmäßig zwischen ‚oben’ und ‚unten’ zu wechseln. Er mochte es nicht, wenn es zu rau wurde und war auch kein Freund von Fesselspielchen. Er hatte Jack erklärt, dass er davon genug in ihrem sonstigen Leben hatte und das Liebesspiel sollte für ihn so verschieden wie möglich davon sein. 

Jack kam damit klar, denn es machte Daniel glücklich und das wiederum machte ihn glücklich, außerdem war es sehr befriedigend. Aber von Zeit zu Zeit wünschte er, dass er Daniel zeigen könnte, wie … besitzergreifend er wirklich war. Und jetzt servierte ihm Daniel eine seiner Phantasien auf einem Silbertablett. Er räusperte sich. „Das sollte machbar sein“, gestand er ein bisschen unwohl. 

„Ich bin sicher, dass du das kannst“, stellte Daniel mit einem schiefen Grinsen klar, mit dem er eingestand, dass er von Jacks verborgenen Gefühlen wusste, selbst wenn sie niemals danach gehandelt hatten.  
„Bist du sicher?“ Jack musste das einfach fragen, auch wenn er wusste, was für ein Klischee das war.  
„Ich habe den Text mindestens zehn Mal gelesen, bevor ich dich angerufen habe. Ich sehe keine andere Lösung, und es wird mit jeder Minute schlimmer.“ Er ergriff Jacks Handgelenk und drückte fest zu. „Tu es. Bitte.“ 

Jacks nächster Schachzug traf Daniel völlig überraschend und er jaulte auf, als er sich plötzlich auf dem Bauch liegend vorfand, Jack auf seinen Beinen saß und seine Hände in einem unnachgiebigen Griff hielt. Er presste Daniels Handgelenke fest in dessen Rücken und immobilisierte ihn somit recht erfolgreich. Daniel probierte sich loszureißen, buckelte, kickte mit den Beinen, aber vergeblich. Jack war darauf gefasst und gab nicht einen Millimeter nach. Daniel drehte sein Gesicht auf die Seite und fühlte das kühle Laken unter seiner Wange. Er atmete schwer. Shit. Er hasste es, sich so verletzlich und machtlos zu fühlen. Das Einzige, was es einigermaßen erträglich machte, war die Tatsache, dass das Jack war. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. 

Jack sah in der Verspannung von Daniels Rückenmuskulatur, wie er gegen sich selbst kämpfte. Und er fühlte es in dem tiefen Ein- und Ausatmen. Er hoffte nur, dass das beschissene Goa’uld Teil nicht Daniels Bereitschaft sich zu unterwerfen behinderte – er hatte auch ohne ein außerirdisches Artefakt schon genug Probleme damit. Daniel würde jetzt schon mit aller Kraft gegen ihn ankämpfen und Jack war nicht bereit, zu radikaleren Mitteln zu greifen, um Unterwerfung zu erzwingen. Dort lauerten zu viele Dämonen für ihn und es jagte ihm einen Schauder den Rücken herunter, wenn er daran dachte, dass Daniel ihn womöglich in seinem Kopf mit einem Systemlord gleichsetzen könnte. Er sollte irgendwie in der Lage sein, Daniel zum Aufgeben zu bewegen – aber in eher spielerischer Art und Weise. 

Er änderte seine Stellung ein wenig, beugte sich vor und flüsterte in Daniels Ohr: „Du weißt schon, dass über-neugierige Archäologen es verdienen, vom Leiter des SGC hart genommen zu werden?“  
„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich davon höre. Muss eine neue Regel sein“, brachte Daniel zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
„Ja, sie gilt, seit das neue Management da ist.“ Jack lachte und biss leicht in Daniels Schulter.

Daniel grunzte, blieb aber still liegen. Als er merkte, dass Jack versuchte, ein Knie zwischen seine Beine zu zwängen, bemühte er sich, sich in den Kniestand hochzudrücken und dabei Jack abzuwerfen. Aber offensichtlich hatte Jack so etwas vorausgesehen, denn er legte all sein Gewicht auf Daniels Handgelenke und hielt ihn so unten. Daniel hatte sich so darauf konzentriert Jack abzubuckeln, dass er den Rest vernachlässigt hatte. Mit einem sinkenden Gefühl im Magen musste er feststellen, dass es Jack gelungen war, beide Knie zwischen seine Beine zu bringen und er jetzt seine Kraft dazu nutzte, seine Beine auseinander zu drücken. 

Daniel kämpfte, rutschte hin und her und merkte, wie die Bänder an seinem Glied belohnende Signale durch seinen Körper schickten. Er wollte angefasst werden, genommen werden und demjenigen gefallen, der ihn in die Matratze presste und festhielt. Er rieb sich gegen die Laken und ließ ein leises Wimmern hören. Das einzige Hindernis, das er jetzt noch überwinden musste, war sein Intellekt. Der sagte ihm, dass er sich zurückhalten sollte, niemals alles von sich preisgeben sollte, niemals zulassen sollte, dass ihn jemand so ausgeliefert und wollüstig sah. Aber Jacks hartes Glied, dass durch seine Hinterbacken strich, Jacks Knie, die ihn offen hielten und in seine Oberschenkel pressten, Jacks Hände, die ihn festhielten und ihn das Gewicht von Jacks Körper fühlen ließen, machten das schwieriger und schwieriger. 

Diese Goa’uld-Bastarde wussten wirklich, wie sie jemanden in die Knie zwingen konnten. Daniel war nur zutiefst erleichtert, dass es sich in seinem Fall um Jack handelte und keinen Möchtegern-Gott, der hier so mit seiner Psyche spielte. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihn sein Körper verraten würde und zur selben Zeit fühlte es sich absolut richtig an.  
Jack sah, dass die Tube mit dem Öl gerade außerhalb seiner Reichweite war. Gar nicht gut. Er wusste, wenn er seinen Griff lockerte, würde Daniel die Gelegenheit nutzen und erneut beginnen, mit ihm um die Vormacht zu kämpfen. Jack war nicht bereit den Vorteil, den ihm der erste Überraschungsangriff gebracht hatte, leichtfertig aufzugeben. Für eine Sekunde dachte er daran, Daniel einfach so zu nehmen, aber er wusste, dass er es nicht könnte. Deshalb brauchte er eine Ablenkung. 

„Aua!“ Daniels empörter Aufschrei war genau das, was Jack hören wollte. Deshalb hatte er ihn fest auf den Hintern geschlagen. Für einen Moment war Daniel so geschockt, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte und das war genügend Zeit für Jack, nach dem Öl zu angeln, die Tube zu öffnen und eine großzügige Menge zwischen Daniels Hinterbacken tropfen zu lassen. 

„Scheiße, Jack.“ Daniel durchlief ein Schauder, als die kalte, zähflüssige Masse auf seine erhitzte Haut traf und bis auf seine Hoden lief. Mit einem Stöhnen vergrub er seinen Kopf in dem Kopfkissen und presste Jack seinen Hintern entgegen. „Bitte“, flehte er und er wusste, dass er sich noch niemals zuvor so ausgeliefert hatte. Es fühlte sich so gut und so richtig an, dass er für eine flüchtige Sekunde überlegte, ob das wirklich nur mit dem verfluchten Artefakt zusammenhing. 

Jack fühlte, wie ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern fiel. Daniel würde es am nächsten Morgen nicht wirklich mögen, dass er sich ihm so bedingungslos ergeben hatte. Aber er würde Daniel schon irgendwie klar machen, dass es sein eigener Fehler gewesen war, er hätte ja nicht mit dem Artefakt herum spielen müssen. Wenigstens brauchte er jetzt keine weitere Gewalt anzuwenden und Jack beschloss den Moment zu genießen, egal wie die Begleitumstände waren.  
Er glitt mit einer glitschigen Hand über seine Erektion, dann presste er sie kontinuierlich in Daniels Körper. Daniel nahm ihn mit einem Stöhnen auf. Jack liebte diesen Moment jedes Mal. Das waren die Augenblicke, in denen Daniel wirklich „sein“ war. Daniels unterwürfige Stellung fachte seine Erregung weiter an und er wisperte: „Du siehst so heiß aus!“ 

„Jack.“ Brennende, züngelnde Flammen rasten durch Daniel und er wollte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers kommen. Das Warten war eine Folter für ihn und sein Glied fühlte sich unendlich schwer an. Seine Hoden waren überempfindlich und jede Bewegung verursachte ein Gefühl, bei dem er sich nicht sicher war, auf welcher Seite des dünnen Trennstrichs zwischen Lust und Schmerz es nun lag. Ohne dass Jack ihn dazu auffordern musste, spreizte er seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr. Jack stieß in ihn hinein und Daniel liebte das raue Vorgehen, liebte jede Sekunde davon, selbst wenn es ihm den Atem nahm. 

Jacks Kopf schwamm in einer Myriade von unterschiedlichen Empfindungen – Lust, Vergnügen, Dankbarkeit, dass Daniel ihm so sehr vertraute, ein Hauch von Besorgnis für Daniels Wohlergehen und das überwältigende Gefühl der Richtigkeit. Dies war mehr als nur eine Fantasie, die wahr geworden war. Dies war eine Facette des Liebesspiels, die er gerne öfter hätte, vor allem auch, wenn Daniel nicht von einem Alien-Gerät beeinflusst wurde. Jack versuchte sich in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen, wie phantastisch es sich anfühlte, einen Partner zu haben, der sich ihm so bedingungslos hingab, der darum bettelte, endlich kommen zu dürfen. 

„Bitte, Jack, lass mich kommen.“ Daniel strebte verzweifelt danach seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen und war erleichtert als er endlich Jacks Hand auf seinem Glied fühlte. Ja – die harten Zärtlichkeiten waren ein perfekter Kontrapunkt zu dem Druck, der ständig zunahm und der ihn trunken vor Verlangen machte. Noch ein paar Bewegungen – und er fühlte, wie Jack in ihm kam, wie er seinen Körper mit kraftvollen Stößen füllte. Aber … er konnte nicht loslassen und mit einem Aufschrei wurde er sich bewusst, dass die Goa’uld noch eine weitere Gemeinheit eingebaut hatte, um ihre Opfer zu demütigen. 

Für ihn war es mit Jack schon schwierig und er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie schwer es für die entführten Männer gewesen sein musste, die gezwungen gewesen waren, ihren neuen Besitzer zu befriedigen. „Du … musst mir erlauben zu kommen“, flüsterte er, während er seine Nacktheit, die unnachgiebigen Bänder und seine völlige Unterwerfung fühlte. Aber sie waren schon so weit gekommen, er wollte endlich dieses fürchterliche Ding los sein und so sagte er die Worte, die ihm so schwer fielen. 

Beinahe hätte Jack die geflüsterten Worte nicht gehört. Sein Kopf schwamm in dem Gefühl erfüllter Lust und träger Befriedigung. Als ihm klar wurde, was Daniel da gesagt hatte, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal, dass Daniel noch absolut hart unter seinen Fingern war. Schuldgefühle überschwemmten ihn, denn es war sehr wenig gentlemen-like seinen Partner so hängen zu lassen und er stammelte hastig: „Ja, ja, … natürlich … Komm!“ Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass das wohl nicht sehr angemessen war, nachdem, was Daniel in den vergangen zwanzig Minuten gefühlt und durchgemacht hatte. 

Jack zwang sich zur Konzentration und strich ganz bewusst über Daniels Glied. Er leckte einen breiten Streifen über Daniels Nacken, und mit einer Stimme, die er sich bemühte so verführerisch wie möglich klingen zu lassen, befahl er ihm: „Komm für mich, Daniel. Komm über meine Finger. Lass es mich fühlen.“ 

Daniels leises Aufschluchzen war ein guter Hinweis, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Und als Daniel noch einmal „Bitte“ flehte, sagte er: „Du hast die Erlaubnis, jetzt zu kommen.“ Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass diese Worte all die richtigen Knöpfe bei ihm drückten und er fühlte sich beschämt, als er seinen schlaffen Schwanz zucken spürte.  
Wenigstens entlockten die nachtschwarzen Worte Daniel ein tiefes Stöhnen und Jack spürte die ersten Zuckungen unter seinen Fingern und dort wo seine Haut auf Daniel Haut lag. Er fühlte, wie die Bänder sich lockerten und abfielen, so dass Daniel endlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichen konnte. 

Als Daniel unter seinen Fingern erschlaffte, angelte Jack nach der Goa’uld Vorrichtung und warf sie im hohen Bogen aus dem Bett – wertvolles Artefakt hin oder her. Jack wickelte seine Arme von hinten um Daniel und so lagen sie eine ganze Weile da, nur ihr Atmen und die entfernten Geräusche, die von der Straße zu ihnen herein drangen, füllten den Raum. 

Endlich drehte sich Daniel in Jacks Armen um, legte seine Hand an Jacks Wange und sagte: „Danke.“ 

„Danke, dass du mir vertraut hast“, erwiderte Jack. Und erst als er die Worte gesagt hatte, ging ihm auf, wie wahr sie waren. Dass sie außerdem das Beste gewesen waren, was er in diesem Moment hatte sagen könne, weil sie Daniel zum Lächeln brachten, war ein wunderbarer Zusatzeffekt. 

Daniel fühlte sich … gut. Er war selbst ein bisschen über sich erstaunt, aber er empfand kein Bedauern, keine Peinlichkeit, nun, da es vorbei war. Vielleicht würden sie später darüber diskutieren, vor allem, wie sehr Jack es gemocht hatte, und ob er in der Lage wäre, Jacks Fantasievorstellungen von Zeit zu Zeit auch ohne das Artefakt zu erfüllen – aber nicht jetzt. Nun würde er alles dransetzen, den Abend auf einen leichteren Ton ausklingen zu lassen. 

„Ich hab meine Lektion gelernt“, neckte er, während seine Finger über Jacks Kinn und Lippen glitten. „Ich werde nie mehr ein Artefakt anfassen.“  
„Das Anfassen ist nicht das Problem“, ging Jack auf den Tonfall ein. „Du solltest sie dir nur nicht wieder um den Schwanz wickeln.“ Er grinste. 

„Du hast Recht“, gestand ihm Daniel zu. „Aber wenn ich im SGC bin, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich das tue, auch nur gering.“  
„Da bin ich dir aber dankbar. Denn ich würde Walter nur ungern erklären, was wir da gerade in meinem Büro machen.“  
Daniel schüttelte sich übertrieben. „Ich auch nicht.“ 

Jack gab Daniel einen langen Kuss und sagte: „Weil ja alles damit angefangen hat, dass du auf mich sauer warst, weil ich den Valentinstag vergessen habe – soll ich das Treffen morgen absagen und wir verbringen den Tag stattdessen zusammen?“ 

Daniel war sehr dankbar für das Angebot und er wusste, wenn er darauf bestand, würde Jack es wirklich tun, aber er erkannte auch, dass das exakte Datum gar nicht so wichtig war. „Nein, Jack. Hab Spaß mit deinen alten Kumpeln und wir werden die herzförmige Pizza dann am Sonntag essen.“ 

Bei Jacks ungläubigen Blick lachte er und fügte mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und einem Zwinkern hinzu: „Und dann kannst du vielleicht auch das zweite Teil, das noch in dem Kästchen war, ausprobieren? Als Wiedergutmachung sozusagen?“ 

Jack stöhnte. „Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt? Trau niemals einem Artefakt!“ 

 

\-------ENDE-------

 

©Antares, Februar 2011


End file.
